Voice messages
Over the course of both television shows, various characters have left voice messages for their allies, friends, family, and other loved ones on their cell phones. Throughout Series By the Light of the Moon (Tyler Lockwood to Mason Lockwood) *''Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voicemail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and... I found your recording, and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please.'' ---- Dangerous Liaisons (Tyler Lockwood to Caroline Forbes) *''Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner... I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you.'' ---- The Rager (Stefan Salvatore to Niklaus Mikaelson) * Come on Klaus, where the hell are you?! ---- Bring It On (Caroline Forbes to Tyler Lockwood) *''Hey, Tyler. It's me, checking in. Things are just getting back to normal here, sort of. Elena's not quite there, but we're working on it. Look, I know that you can't call me back, but I keep thinking if I just leave these messages, that when you do come home, it'll be like you never left... or that's the hope. Well, I'd better go. I love you, Tyler.'' ---- *''Hey, Tyler. It's me. You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It'd be great to talk to you.'' ---- The Originals (Episode) (Niklaus Mikaelson to Caroline Forbes) * Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me. ---- I Know What You Did Last Summer (Tyler Lockwood to Caroline Forbes) *''Hey, Caroline. I've put a lot of thought into this, and decided to defer school for now. This werewolf pack I'm helping... they need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figure this way it's harder for you to kill me. I'm really, really sorry, Care... but this is important.'' ---- I'll Remember (Caroline Forbes to Stefan Salvatore) *''Hey, it's me. Just leaving another message about how today was not a good day. Everyone's drifted apart. It's like everyone's pretending that were going to get through this. We're not. Elena's gone-- I think she's so scared to accept what's happened, and she's become a completely different person. And if you ask me, Tyler's just hiding at Whitmore, pretending that everything's fine, as if he can outrun his werewolf gene or something. Matt and Jeremy never leave Mystic Falls anymore. There's an invisible wall standing between us and them, and nobody's doing anything about it. Part of me wonders if they hope we never find a way back in. And then there's me... just sitting in a diner on the border of town, looking for a way to get our home back. We just lost two of our closest friends. We need each other. We need to be together, Stefan, or pretty soon, we're just going to end up pictures in a yearbook in a drawer somewhere. And so that is why I'm not going to stop calling you until you pick up the phone and I hear your voice and you tell me that you are going to help me fix this. Because I am not going to give up on us.'' ---- Yellow Ledbetter (Jeremy Gilbert to Bonnie Bennett) * Hey, it's me. I paid your cell plan again. Your mom said I could. I think that she felt sorry for me or something. Maybe she just wants to hear the sound of your voice, too. What do I know? I am so pissed at you Bonnie. Yeah, still. You told me you were gonna die over the phone, so you kind of deserve me railing at you on voicemails that you're never gonna get. I guess I'll call and yell at you again tomorrow. ---- The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get (Damon Salvatore to Bonnie Bennett) * That's it? That's your outgoing message? Really? I mean, the one time I'm actively seeking the sound of your voice, that's all I get? Perfect. Hmm... Anyway, I'm in your room, which is a lot less weird than it sounds. But I just wanted to say that because of what you did for me, today is the day that I get to see Elena. So, thank you. And, I'm sorry. Other than that, I don't know what to say, or what I'm supposed to say, except that-- defying all global scenarios-- I might miss you a little bit. Ooh, hey-- gotta go. Throughout The Originals Series City Beneath The Sea (Hayley Marshall to Elijah Mikaelson) * Elijah... I'm calling to say goodbye. Hope and I... we can't be part of your family anymore. All Hope's life, her family has tried to destroy her. That can't be my little girl's story. Family is supposed to love you. Even if she is free of Dahlia's firstborn curse, Hope would still be Klaus' daughter. She'd inherit a thousand years of enemies, all his anger and rage... I don't want Hope to be a Mikaelson. All the pain that comes with that name... She doesn't deserve that. Elijah, I... Goodbye. ---- You Hung the Moon (Niklaus Mikaelson to Freya Mikaelson) * Freya, I'm aware that 21st century technology remains a mystery to you, but when you see my name pop up on your phone, you ''answer it. Come home. Immediately.'' See also *Cellphones *Letters Category:Lists